Always Have
by RoseMelodiesSong
Summary: This is a short one shot about Tratie. The Titian war is here and things get a little bit scary.


**I'm Back, it's been a while..**

 **This is just a short one shot... If I find something I really like, I will make a longer, chapter story about it, so give me some ideas**

 **I know, and since most people don't even read this part anyway I'm just going to skip it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own PJO.**

POV-Katie

5 Days, 5 DAYS! That's how long we had till the end of the world.. Well at least that's what the prophecy said. In 5 short days Percy turns 16. Am I, Katie Gardner panicking? No not a little bit. I don't understand how some of these people act like the fact that were about to go to war is nothing, like it's not even going to happen. The Apollo cabin and Ares cabin are fighting over a chariot, a freaking chariot.. Are you kidding me people?

So as you can tell I am not freaking out at all. Okay maybe a little or a lot. I just don't understand why they are so calm, I mean yeah we are training more and harder, but other than that not much. Mostly I have been working on my plant growing skills so that I can grow plant walls so the titian army can't get threw as easily, and that is acutely what I am doing right now. Sitting at the edge of the watermelon fields (my favorite place by the way) using my powers to make them grow. A short time and I am worn out, my powers drained. It really takes it out of a girl to use magical powers. As I make my way back to my cabin for a much needed nap I catch a glimpse of some of my fellow campers in the sword arena practicing. However, a certain mop of brown hair catches my is no other than Travis Stoll my number one has worked to make my life a living hell for years now, always pranking me with this younger brother Conner. He just...Ugh.

But as I stand here watching him in full combat with one of his brothers, I can't help but feel a bit in my stomach. I don't know what I would do if he didn't make it through the war. Who would pick on me and prank me and make my life hades, I don't think I would want it to be anyone else. Because even though he does have a lot and I mean a LOT of faults he does know where the limit lies.

Dammit! I've been catch up in my own little world I didn't see the idiot himself come up to me.

"Like what you see?" He flirts.

"Oh Travis, don't you wish," I pat him shoulder and walk away, with him wolf whistling after me. I just role my eyes and laugh. I love that boy, wait, what, scratch that. okay maybe a little.

(War, Central Park)

The battle has been going on for hours now and I just don't know how much more I can take, I'm worn out. I've been killing monsters left and right and they just keep getting replaced by more. My siblings have fallen and not gotten back up, my friends. I can't I just can't I don't even know if the one person I want to live is alive or not. I can't, I just can't do this.

Sweat is poring down my face, I look to my left to call to my sister and right hand man in my cabin to catch out but it's to late I watch her fall. Tears swell in my eyes as I run to her. I kill the monster standing over her and fall to the ground next to her body.

"Katie!" I hear someone yell to me, I know the voice I just couldn't make it out. "Katie, where are you!?" Panic soaked the voice. I tried to find the courage to yell out but I couldn't make a sound. I could see the monsters closing in on me, but I didn't haven't have the courage left to fight.I felt a dagger cut threw the flesh on my shoulder and I screamed out in agony.I looked up at the monster as a sword sliced threw it.

My world started going black. I felt myself be lifted into someones arms, "Katie, please stay with me." The most beautiful voice in the world begged. I opened my eyes and Travis, my Travis had tears rolling down his cheeks and he held me against him and make a turn for the empire state building. Does he love me? was the last thing I thought before my world went dark.

(4 hours later)

"There coming back, we need you."

"I'm not going anywhere, not till I know she is fine and will make it."

"I know you love her dude, but we are kinda in the middle of a war."

"I don't care."

This is what I heard when my world started coming into focus again. I was laying down and something or more like someone was holding my hand. As I opened my eyes and tried to focus, I saw a blurry Travis. Soon the blur went away and it was just Travis.

"Travis?"

"Oh my gods Kit Kat, your awake." What looked like relief swept over his face, "How do you feel?"

"Like death." I tried to sit up, and pain swept over me, I tried to bite back a cry but it didn't work.

"Katie, please stay down," Travis pleaded. " I need to get better, I don't know what I would do if you didn't"

"Why do you care all the sudden?"

"I always have!" That's when my heart jumped out of my chest, because his lips locked with mine.

(End of the War)

Well Travis and I both made it threw the war. My arm is healing up rather nicely, and even though we are all sad, I found my reason to live and not give up, and this reason goes my the name of Travis Stoll, my boyfriend.

 **Favorite, and comment**

 **See you next time, but in the mean time, what do you want me to write about, comment and give me a story or couple you would really like to come to life.**

 **XOXO-Drew**


End file.
